


Wrong Room

by PseftisIncertus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Jeverus - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, I think so but I did try to put a plot, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 17:56:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15868776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PseftisIncertus/pseuds/PseftisIncertus
Summary: James just wants to get laid, Is that too much to ask?





	Wrong Room

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning: This is just an excuse to write smut, shameless I know. You can consider it as part 2 of Three Abstracts but not really. Just reminders: James and Severus are married, Sirius and Remus are engaged, Lily and Regulus are in a relationship, Minerva adopted Severus. Okay, enjoy.

War was raging. Everyday, new incidents and deaths are reported in the daily prophet which cause the entire wizarding world to be on alert. Aurors are demanded almost everytime and everywhere for fear of sudden death eater attacks. All has gone restless. 

"Prongs, will you sit down?!"

Remus watch as James keeps pacing about the living room. They were at Grimmauld place where a meeting for the Order of the Phoenix is to be held. The two remaining Blacks who were not confirmed death eaters or associated with death eaters had offered their own ancestral house to be a meeting place. 

"Moony, what do you think is taking them so long?!"

"I don't know, but you pacing about will not get them here sooner so sit down!"

The werewolf ordered. The stag animagus sat down and ruffled his hair, realizing what he did, stood up in front of a mirror and fixed himself. 

"How do I look Moony?"

Sirius arrived by the door and leaned on the door post and smiled.

"Fuckable"

The dog animagus smirked and James simply grinned. Sirius sat down next to Remus and placed his arm around his fiancé.

"I can't believe you guys used 'wedding planning' as a reason so you always get to be together in missions"

Their friend sighed and gave up trying to fix his messy hair.

"Aww dont be sad Prongs, you'll get your action tonight. That is, if you can find an available room. Almost everyone decided to stay."

Sirius twirled Remus hair on his fingers and slowly travelling down the other man's spine teasingly, when Sirius reached the hem of Remus' shirt, he slid his hand, hovering on the garter of the werewolves boxers. Oblivious to what was happening, James flopped down on the couch where the two lovers were sitting in. Remus cleared his throat and Sirius withdrew his hand, slightly irritated.

"2 weeks padfoot, 2 weeks I didn't have even a glimpse of my husband!!"

"I'm sure he misses you just as bad, but its Sev were talking about here, maybe he even forgot he has a husband."

Sirius teased and James looked at him shocked. Remus shook his head. 

"Don't let it get to you Pro-"

"Oh, I'll make sure he remembers! As soon as I see him, I'll kiss him senseless."

"Spare us the details Prongs"

The dog animagus smiled. The three friends attention was caught when they all turned and saw a few people emerging from the fireplace. Albus, Minerva, Severus and some other staff of Hogwarts that was part of the Order has arrived. 

Severus dusted himself from the soot and was about to walk with the others when he felt someone grab him and dragged him to a corner. It was too fast to register what just happened until he felt himself pushed to a wall and lips crashed against his. The contact was rough and aggressive and Severus fought to push himself away from the strong grip. James let go and rested his forehead to his lover's neck.

"James, this is hardly the place t-"

"I miss you too"

He breathed into Severus' neck and place gentle kisses. His hands slid down to the Potion master's ass grabbed it, earning a squeal. He grinned on the kiss and started nibbling on his lover's ears and back again to his mouth, kissing him passionately. He pleaded for his husband to open his mouth, the latter allowing him access. James slid his tongue exploring everywhere he could reach. Severus had all the intention to break them apart but he too missed his husband dearly, not that he would admit out loud. He surrendered to James ministrations.

"Potter!"

"Yes?"

James and Severus answered in unison and both turned their heads to the speaker. Minerva was looking at them sternly.

"Control yourselves! We are here for a meeting."

The Deputy Headmistress walked away motioning them to follow. James chuckled and sneak a kiss to his husband, the other merely blushed and walked meekly. The animagus hand rests on the Slytherin's hip and slowly went down. Severus swatted it away, placing a few distances away from James. The Gryffindor, instead held the Potions Master's hand, needing constant contact, as if his lover would vanish at any given moment.

The three headed to the old kitchen which was converted to a conference room. A few of the members were already settled and was engaged in deep conversation. The pair sat across their friends, Remus and Sirius who smiled brightly at the reunited pair. 

"One more second without you Sev and Prongs would have lost his mind"

Sirius said by way of greeting. Severus tried to keep a straight face as he had a reputation to maintain as they sat down. James simply grinned.

"Actually, I'm holding on to every bit of restraint I have right now"

The Gryffindor licked his lower lip and Severus was determined not to be intoxicated by his lover's teasing. He knew what he would expect after this meeting. He tried to force down the lump on his throat and looked away to focus his attention elsewhere. Lily and Regulus from across the table next to Remus and Sirius simply grinned, they all know not to deprive James of anything as the Gryffindor is determined to get what he wants. The animagus squeezed his husband's hand trying to catch his attention, Severus glared at him which only made James more excited, he winked back.

"Let us begin with the meeting"

Albus announced and all the members took their seats. The Headmaster started the meeting by informing everyone in the room of the status of the war. A few members were called in front to share a few information and some plans for the future. This was all old news to James as he was an Auror, they were frontlines in the war so any developments, they were first to know. He narrowed his attention to the man sitting beside him. Severus was listening attentively, brows furrowed and in concentration. James smiled, he marveled at how exceptionally beautiful his husband is to him. He loved his eyes that were black and was very good at conveying his emotions, the soft wrinkles on the side that developed throughout the years. His high cheekbones and jaw that fits him perfectly. His eyes slowly traveled downwards to his husband's pale neck wishing he could have a peek at his collarbones, scars that littered on his chest and back. The first time he had seen him naked, he didn't lose a chance to kiss those scars, reminders of his past, trying hard to rewrite the stories that is accompanied by the scars, it had been a routine everytime they made love. He adore how his lover always prefer black or dark clothes, it makes his skin paler and he often only shows little skin. The idea of being the only one knowing how wonderful everything else was under those black clothes and how red marks are so visible on those pale skin made James excited and lustful. He fixed himself below the table, his mere imagination driving him wild and excited. The hand that held the potion master let go of its hold, the Slytherin was snapped from his focus when he felt the loss of contact and followed with his eyes where the hand has gone. James simply placed his hand on the other's thigh trying to make it look like an innocent change of position. Severus knew better and tried to shove his husband's hand away. The Gryffindor allowed him and he pocketed his hands, moving his seat slightly away from the table. A coin was dropped and the discussion in the room was disrupted. Everyone turned to James' direction.

"Sorry"

The Order returned their attention to Kingsley Shacklebolt, who was explaining their new tactics. The Gryffindor moved to pretend to pick the coin up but instead slowly allowed his hand to travel from Severus' ankle up to his thigh, squeezing a little. The Slytherin pretended not to notice the gesture and cleared his throat, he will not allow James to disturb him. The animagus smirked at his lover's reluctance to pay him attention so he slowly caressed the inner side of Severus' thigh. His lover tried to stop his hand by grabbing his wrist and glaring at him.

_Stop that_

Severus tried to communicate with James wordlessly. The Gryffindor feign innocence and simply raised his brows. The potions master returned his attention to the front when James suddenly grabbed his target. The Slytherin jumped slightly with the contact, his knees colliding loudly with the table. All eyes were focused on the pair. James looked at Severus as if oblivious to what he just did and the Slytherin tried to compose himself, he cleared his throat and he gestured for the meeting to continue. 

"James"

Severus grabbed his lover's long sleeves as if persuading him to stop. James smirked and looked at his lover, he cupped him and tried feeling him under his trousers, never losing his eyes on the Slytherin. Severus bit his lip, a blush appeared on his cheeks and the hairs on his neck stand on end. His grip on the sleeves just got tighter and he knew it was a losing battle. 

The way James looks at him, eyes full of lust, the thought of everyone in the room unaware of the mischief happening below the table and how his lover feign innocence is driving him on the edge. His other hand on the table almost clawed the poor wood, trying to muffle the sounds threatening to leave his mouth. He concentrated his gaze on the center of the table. He parted his legs more unable to fight back allowing James more access. The Gryffindor bit his lip, enjoying his lover's attempt to hide their "mischief". He gulped and gestured to unbutton his trousers when,

"That's all."

The Headmaster announced, sounds of chairs moving and chatter. James clicked his tongue. The two fixed themselves trying to erase the traces of what they were just doing. James scanned the area to see any prying glances but everyone was too busy to notice. He looked across the table and the seat next to Lily and Regulus was already empty. He then remembered what Sirius had told him.

_That is if you can find an available room. Almost everyone decided to stay._

James leaned into Severus' ear,

"I'll go upstairs and find a room. Come up when you're ready"

The Gryffindor bite his ear and left. Severus covered his face, hiding his wicked smile. James is in deep trouble.

The Animagus quickly went upstairs trying to avoid a few acquaintances. He couldn't wait any longer, he found a seemingly empty room. There were two beds, one with its covers drawn and the other completely empty, a cabinet to the side and a table facing the door. 

_This would do_

He cast his Patronus ordering it to signal Severus where to go.

The Slytherin sucked his breath and stood up. He quickens his pace, avoiding anyone who wishes to start a conversation. He will not delay this any further. He climbed up the stairs to an empty corridor. He saw a familiar Stag Patronus waiting for him, it headed straight to a certain room and vanish as it slips across the door. Severus followed and open the door to a James that was slightly leaning to a table, legs apart and hands on his pocket, his hair consciously more messy, two buttons of his shirt opened and smirking deviously at him. The potion master walked with long purposeful strides to his lover automatically lacing his hands to the Gryffindor's hair and aggressively kissing him. James smiled in the kiss and wrapped his arms around his lover's hips, parting his lips allowing Severus entry, his husband ravished the caverns of his mouth all too familiar to him. The animagus pressed their bodies together, frowning with the number of clothes that was a hindrance. Severus seem to read his mind as he forces James shirt off from his body having a few buttons fly away. His husband held his wrists and whispered,

"Careful, this is my favorite"

"You should have thought of that before your mischief downstairs"

The Slytherin smirked and continued removing his husband's upper garments. James catches his lover's lips and returned the favor, hastily removing Severus' long sleeves and shirt, silently thankful it wasn't the potion masters teaching clothes, the buttons have always been his arch nemesis. James broke the kiss to slip the clothes off Severus, kissing him as soon as it was up in the air falling in the floor. The Slytherin grabbed his lover's arm exchanging their position so that he was now leaning the table. James approved of the new position and latched his mouth to Severus' pale neck, sucking and kissing, down his jaw to his collarbone and up to the vein on his neck. He bit playfully and licked again, Severus moaned and James awarded him by biting down, claiming that patch of skin. His hands placed on his hips traveled down to the Slytherin's ass grinding them harder through their trousers while his other hand caress his chest, unconsciously tracing the scars there. He pinched the potion masters nipples, Severus breathy moans were music to James' ears, he missed his husband so much. The Slytherin gripped his husband's messy hair, directing his head to the side so his mouth was near to his lover's ear.

"On your knees"

Severus commanded breathlessly, James stops to examine his husband's features as the information registered to him. A wide smile sprawled on his face and he kissed him, his jaw and his collarbones, his tongue sliding down lazily to his chest until he was completely kneeling down, never losing eye contact with his lover. He kissed his abs and the skin just above his trousers, he allowed Severus to lazily lace his fingers on his messy hair as he undid the buttons of his husband's trousers. As soon as they were off, he tugged them down and kissed the already hard shaft imprisoned on the boxers. The Slytherin's fingers traced his lover's face and caressed James' lips with his thumb.

"Show me how much you miss me"

The Gryffindor slowly removed the boxers, kissing every skin exposed, as it slid down Severus' knees. He kissed the side of the shaft, fondling the balls and tasting the precum on the tip. Severus shuddered, all his senses on alert and tingling. James slowly enveloped the shaft on his warm mouth taking all of his lover in one go, his throat clenched a little and the Slytherin's grip on his hair tighter. The animagus began his torturously slow pace, driving Severus mad, he was gathering all his last constraint not to pound on his husband's mouth. He bobbed his head just the way his lover wanted it, Severus moaning shamelessly with every movement, following James' set pace. The Slytherin yank his husband's head up towards him. He figured the Gryffindor won't give him what he wants. 

"Patience, love"

James said in between breaths, he would drag this as long as he could, his husband deserved more than just a quickie, he's determined to do this all night. His eyes locked on his lover, both filled with lust and longing. 

"Let's move to bed"

The Gryffindor whispered in Severus' ear as he nibbled on it. Both of his hands grabbing his ass, hoisting him up. The Slytherin wrapped his legs around his waist and placed kisses on his husband's face, anywhere he could reach. James dropped Severus lightly on the empty bed, he stood in front of him gazing down hungrily at his lover's form. The Slytherin was panting, his shaft on display and his leg wide open, his hole almost inviting, sweat trickling down his forehead and his mouth apart. He was flushed and a bite mark on his neck, red marks on where James held him tightly was outstanding on pale skin, making the whole scene more arousing than it already is. He was ready to straddle him when,

"Those silencing spells were unnecessary Moony!"

James turned his head to the bed whose covers were drawn. 

"I removed it already"

Panting and catching of breath are heard, the Gryffindor stomped on his way towards the other bed. Severus, aware of what was about to happen quickly look for anything to cover himself up. He yanked the covers open.

"WHAT THE HELL?!!"

Sirius looked surprised and Remus was like a deer in headlights. The dog animagus was riding the werewolf.

"Oh hey, Prongs!"

Sirius tipped his head to see Severus on the other bed covered in white sheets.

"Getting your action ey?"

"We had this room first Padfoot!"

"I beg to differ, we came rushing in after the meeting. You were still there when we left."

The dog animagus said matter-of-factly

"Okay fine, can we have the room as you guys seem to be done?"

"Are we going to have this conversation while we're on this position . . . "

Remus' brain was still catching up with the events, Sirius was shameless when it came to anything but this was by far too awkward.

"Nope, go find another room Prongs"

Sirius and James had a stare down, neither backing off. Remus simply shakes his head, sometimes he couldn't understand how things work for the two. 

"Fine! But put up the silencing spell"

"No! You do it! We had our fair taste of it on Hogwarts, surely you know how suffocating that is!"

Sirius pouts and James clicked his tongue, he knew how well a silencing spell becomes too suffocating, he and Severus had enough of using it during their Hogwarts days.

"Fine!"

James pulled the covers back, he returned to Severus who he deemed cutely wrapped on the white bed sheets. He smiled and kissed him, trying to regain the atmosphere. They both stop as they heard a moan.

"Was that Sirius?!"

Severus asked James, the latter didn't mind and continued to kiss him. Another moan was heard together with a grunt.

"James . . . I can't"

The Slytherin pushed away a little, James was starting to get pissed, he knew Sirius was doing it on purpose.

"Don't mind them, focus on me"

He caressed Severus' face and kissed him again, sliding his hands down his hips. 

"Moony!"

"THAT'S IT!!"

James grabbed Severus and took a handful of their clothes. He slid his pants just enough to cover himself and his husband did the same. They begrudgingly wore their clothes just enough to look decent. 

"I hope you're fucking happy Padfoot!!"

James shouted as he dragged his husband, Severus seemingly wanting his own revenge, he cast a spell on the bed splashing it with a huge amount of cold water.

"WHAT THE FUCK PRONGS?! SEV?!!"

Sirius shouted as the two lovers sneak out of the room. The noises outside meant some of the Order was still downstairs, they figured a lot of people will be staying for dinner. James pulled Severus to the next room he found. His hand was on the doorknob when suddenly a hex hit his fingers.

"Ouch!"

They both look toward who the spell was from, Lily was rushing towards the room they were about to enter tagging Regulus along. The redhead excitedly entered the room.

"Sorry"

Regulus mouthed and entered the room locking it. James grunted and they both went to look for another one. Severus spotted a room and dragged James along, they locked the room and scanned the vicinity for any presence of a person. There was only the family tree of Black on the wall and some portraits that were covered with old cloth. Severus leaned on the wall removing all his clothes, looking at his husband as the latter was busy still looking around. James eyes landed to Severus whose eyes were looking at him, slowly caressing himself. The Gryffindor forced down the lump on his throat, reminding himself of his goal, to do this all night. He stopped himself from devouring Severus there and then, so he decided to put on a little show. He licked his lip and remove his half worn shirt, slowly unzipped his trousers and having it slide down on his leg. The Slytherin looked at his husband and knew how much he can be a tease, he bit his lip enjoying the view. The animagus grinned, loving the attention he was getting. He grabbed himself inside his boxers, Severus gestured him to come nearer and ran his hand to his chest removing his boxers, the Gryffindor kneeled down and took his husband's thighs and kissed them until he reached the inner side of his thighs, biting playfully. He climbed up, caressing Severus' lip, urging him to suck on his digits. He refuse to use any lubricating spells as he was determined to keep things slow and the foreplay longer. The Slytherin did so, sucking hard on all three like a lollipop. The mere sight could have drove James on the edge, he pulled them out and he repositioned his fingers on his lover's tight hole, careful not to touch his aching prick as he wants Severus to be a begging mess. A middle finger has entered and working its way to Severus, the Gryffindor pulled it in and out observing his lover's reaction.

"I want to shag you senseless"

He almost whispered between shaky breaths

"Very Romantic James"

Severus almost sneered, the Gryffindor smirked and another finger was added stretching him and the Slytherin had a few tears trickling down his cheeks. James leaned in to his ears huskily,

"Severus, love of my life, my destiny, my other half, would you please allow me to shag you senseless?"

The Slytherin tried to suppress his chuckle, wrapping his hand on his husband's neck, pressing their foreheads together. James kissed him trying to comfort his lover, when the Slytherin wasn't fighting the intrusion too much, the Gryffindor added another finger. Three digits was going in and out of Severus and he was a moaning mess, he tried to grip whatever he could and he was able to pull down a cloth.

"FIL . . . "

Severus eyes shot up when he thought he heard someone else in the room. He closed his eyes trying to narrow down the sound but there was none, only his and James breathy moans and panting. When the Gryffindor deemed him ready he turned Severus around, spanking him in the process. The potion master hissed but the pain soon turned to pleasure as his senses was once again on alert and focused on the one area that was pleading to be breached. James pressed his lover near his shaft he positioned himself and entered. The Slytherin pressed his head on the wall and scratched the torn wallpaper in the room. The animagus allowed his husband to relax and stretch, he kissed the nape of his lover and placed his hand on the other one on the wall as if saying he was willing to wait. Severus tried to calm his breathing, relaxing on the intrusion and then coaxed his husband to move. James pull out almost all of him and slowly plunged in again, he slid in his lover increasing each pace, remembering how welcoming, warm and tight his lover was. The Gryffindor snaked his arm around him and pumped him, finding a rhythm they can both enjoy.

"Ahhh~!"

Severus gripped tighter and moaned louder with each thrust, his senses tingling and everything sensitive to touch. James breath hot on his husband's nape, seemingly lost in the moment.

"J-james . . . "

The Slytherin tried to look back, the Gryffindor stopped and waited.

"I, I want to . . . to ride you . . . "

The potions master was flushed and mouth agape, the scene itself was so erotic and James wished he could take mental pictures. He grunted as he removed himself and laid down holding his lover's hand, the Slytherin smiled as his request was granted and allowed his husband to guide him. He straddled the Gryffindor and slightly got up to position the other's shaft to his entrance. Severus slid down and he continued their pace, but tries to hit different spots as if searching. 

"J-james, James, Ja-james!!"

Severus kept on repeating like a mantra and the Gryffindor fought hard to keep it longer than he could but the thrust was already fast and merciless. The Slytherin found what he was looking for, hitting on it again and again driving him crazy. The animagus stared at his lover as he gracefully pounded himself on him. His head was tipped back, his mouth swollen and red, his chest littered with kiss and bite marks, grip getting tighter and tighter and moans louder and louder. He was clumping down on him and James gripped on his husband's waist tighter and pumping faster. The Slytherin was first to come, his seeds burst on James chest. The Gryffindor thrusts a few more and also came, spilling his seeds inside his lover. They both bathed in the smell of sex and sweat altogether, regaining from their high, both catching their breath. Severus leaned down on his lover and kissed him.

"I missed you"

James smiled and placed a chaste kiss on Severus lips.

"I love you"

The Slytherin simply smiled, the Gryffindor sat up, hugging his husband, not minding their fluids joining, a cleaning spell will deal with it later. He placed a few strands of hair behind Severus' ear and kissed him, nuzzling to his neck after. He saw the cloth that his husband pulled on a few minutes ago and he looked up frozen. The Slytherin noticed his lover's expression and repositioned himself to look up. 

They were both staring at Walburga's portrait, the woman's cheeks were red and she looks furious. A loud scream was heard and everyone inside the house has stop what they were doing. To say that the scream shook the entire Black ancestral home was simply an understatement.


End file.
